


Victory

by tigriswolf



Category: Face/Off (1997)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What's it take, Sean?</i> Castor asks with his voice. <i>To stop a monster?</i> [post-movie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [胜利](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596018) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Title: Victory
> 
> Fandom: Face/Off
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. Just for fun.
> 
> Warnings: spoilers for movie.
> 
> Pairings: Sean/Eve, mentions of Castor/Eve, implied Castor/Sean
> 
> Rating: PG13
> 
> Wordcount: 270
> 
> Point of view: third

Sometimes, when he dreams, he wears that face again. He speaks with that voice, has those hands, that body—that life. Sometimes, when he dreams, he is the killer, the terrorist—the man that murdered his son. 

Sometimes, he dreams that the truth was never found out, he still has that face, is in prison for crimes he never committed, that his wife sleeps next to a monster every night.

Sometimes, he hears that voice whispering in his ear, those hands tracing his jaw, that mouth pressed close to his skin. _What's it take, Sean?_ the hated voice murmurs, warm breath ghosting across his face, fingers trailing along his lips. _You were me, remember? You killed and you laughed and, for a few twisted, glorious seconds—you considered taking it all._ And, in his dream, the voice continues, while hands tangle in his hair, _You considered becoming me fully, Sean, because I was freer than you ever were._

Sometimes, lying next to Eve, Jamie and Adam asleep in their rooms down the hall, Sean cannot slumber peacefully. Michael haunts his dreams, and Sasha—and Castor. He rolls over, pulls Eve close, but he knows that Castor touched her, Castor fucked her—all while wearing his face.

 _What's it take, Sean?_ Castor asks with his voice. _To stop a monster?_

Sean closes his eyes and strives to stay awake, to stave off sleep. He **won**. He killed Castor and he took back his face and he avenged all the dead—and Castor's hands cup his face, Castor's lips press against his, and Castor whispers, _Are you so sure that you won?_


End file.
